


Whispering time

by imera



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Winona introduces Sarek, Jim's possibly new step father, Jim is not happy. It's even worse when he realises that not only will he get a step father, but also a step brother. It will change his life, but he won't know just how much before they are older.</p><p>This is a story of two boys growing up together, realising several things on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot came to me when my friend talked about her de-aged story. She then linked me to this [Star Trek kink meme prompt](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=884500#t884500). 
> 
> I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story, but it will most likely be a plotted story and there won't be any sex until later. And my original thought is that Spock is one year older than Jim, but I might change it back to their original age difference of three years if I can make it work
> 
> I'm also not the fastest to update a story, especially because I have many other things I want to write, and because I do have a hectic life besides fiction world. I thought I'd warn in the beginning so people knows that it can take weeks or months for a new chapter, but no matter what, I always do finish stories.
> 
> Rated mature for later chapters, but it might most likely turn into explicit.

"I DON'T WANT A STEP FATHER, AND I ESPECIALLY DON'T WANT A FREAKING BROTHER!" James T. Kirk yelled at his mother. He was so angry that she would even consider dating, let alone marry, another man. She always told Jim how much she loved his father, and how happy they were together.

"Jim, sit down and sit down and watch your tongue," his mother snapped, hitting the palm of her hand against the table, staring at Jim with the look that Jim no longer feared, but respected.

Crossing his arms, the twelve year old boy almost threw himself in the kitchen chair of their medium sized kitchen. "What?" he spat, knowing that whatever she would say next would not be good for him.

"I love you, and I love your father, but I can't stay alone all my life."

"Why not? Mrs Jones has been alone since her husband died."

"Mrs Jones is eighty five, and she was married with her husband for fifty seven years. I'm still young, and I wasn't even married for five years before your father sacrificed himself to save everyone."

"He should have told you not to marry again."

"Be quiet!" she yelled, hitting the table again with her palm. Jim decided to stay quiet, knowing his opinion wouldn't be considered. "I know this isn't easy for you, but I really like this man, and he's proposed."

"What's the point talking with me if you've already decided?" Jim didn't try to hide the disapproval in his voice, hoping that it might change her mind.

"I would have told you about him before, but I never expected him to propose so soon."

"Do you even know him? What if he tricked you into thinking you love him just to be invited into the family only to kill you? Does he even have a son?"

"Shush. he's a good man, I've known of him for years before we even met. I've invited him and his son here this saturday, and I expect you to be on your best, understood?" Jim was about to give her an answer he knew she wouldn't like, but she interrupted him just as he opened his mouth. "If you're not behaving I promise I'll send you to military school, and this time I'm serious."

Jim knew his mother well enough to know she wasn't joking that time, which meant he'd better behave. "Yes," he moaned in the end, knowing she'd won. “But don't expect me to share a room with the snot."

"And what if I was planning for you to share a room?" she mocked. Jim was sure she was only kidding, but he couldn't be sure.

*

Saturday arrived faster than he liked, and before he knew it, he was dressed in the finest clothes in his possession, waiting for the man to arrive. When the doorbell rang, Jim jumped up and ran to the door, wanting to take a look at his future stepfather before his mother had a chance to destroy his first impression.

Ripping the door open, the sight that met him was not something he expected. Instead of a bald old fat man he hoped his mother had accepted, stood a tall, lean man with dark hair, pointy ears and sharp eyebrows, staring at him like one of his teachers would, like he was a screwup.

Jim didn't know what to expect, but never in a million years did he think that his mother would accept a marriage proposal from a Vulcan.

"Jim, this is Sarek, Sarek, my son," his mother introduced them, squeezing Jim' shoulders lightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jim," the man said, his voice almost as emotionless as his expression. "If you would follow me, my car is waiting." The man turned and walked towards his car, which gave Jim the opportunity to ask his mother why on Earth she thought marrying a Vulcan was a good idea.

She knew he'd ask and answered him before he could even question her. "He's a good man, the fact that he's a Vulcan doesn't change that. Instead of questioning my decision I'd appreciate if you could try to get to know him and his son." She turned around and locked the door behind her before walking right past Jim, ignoring him.

Jim thought of refusing to leave, but then remembered his mothers threat, military school. Not wanting to test her, he instead followed her to the car and got in the back, where the Vulcan son sat, just as emotionless as his father.

Normally Jim would introduce himself, or at least acknowledge the other's presence, but that time he simply turned his head away from the boy and stared out of the window.

*

The restaurant Sarek chose was really nice, and if Jim hadn’t decided from the beginning to dislike the man he might have enjoyed himself. It wasn’t difficult for him to see that even if Sarek wasn’t the most emotional man, he did like his mother and she liked him in return, and he even respected Jim.

Luckily there was still one thing that Jim didn’t like, and it was Sarek’s son, who seemed to dislike the situation just as much as himself, and dislike him even more.

“So, Spock, I hear you’re the best in your class.” Winona said right after they ordered.

“Yes, both on Earth and on Vulcan. I can’t say that the level here is much of a challenge after growing up on my home planet, but they promised I’d get more assignments.” Spock replied in his neutral voice.

“Showoff,” Jim mumbled. Because he was looking at his empty plate, he wasn’t sure if anyone heard him, not that he worried about it.

“I think that’s marvelous, and your father must be quite proud.” His mother continued, and Jim had a vision of her praising him the rest of his life, something Jim really didn’t want to happen. He was her son, and if that pointy eared boy got in his way, he’d make sure he’d get it.

“His achievements are quite impressive; any parent would be proud.” Jim snorted when he thought about Spock in his school, being first at everything. That was when someone kicked him under the table. It wasn’t hard and painful, but it did shock him.

At first he wished it was the boy so he could blame him, but soon realised it was his own mother. _Great, they already turned her against me_ , he thought, pouting even more.

Then his mother and Sarak discussed some work related matter, which was uninteresting for Jim so he used that time to look at things around him. Spock seemed rather interested in the conversation so Jim decided to take a better look at him.

Everything about his face annoyed Jim, his hair, eyebrows, ears, cheekbones, lips, and so on. And if Jim had the opportunity to, he’d tell him just how much he disliked him. That was the moment Spock turned around and stared at Jim, who refused to look away like a coward.

The staring competition continued for minutes until their food arrived, and Spock broke the competition. It was a small victory, but Jim didn’t mind it, it was still a victory.

It was when Jim’s food started to look like a massacre that his mother had enough and decided to scold him, in front of the Vulcans, which was the worst possible time.

“I’ve had enough, and while I’m sure you don’t care, I want you to stop your childish behaviour. You know what will happen if you don’t listen to me.” Jim nodded and cast a quick glance on the other guests. Sarek was staring at his own food, but Spock stared at him, and if Jim wasn’t mistaken, he was smirking. It wasn’t easy to see, but Jim knew it was a smirk.

Up until then Jim had behaved and almost accepted Spock, against his better judgement, but he refused to let someone who would move into his home walk all over him, he refused to let him think that things would be easy. Without thinking, he kicked the pointy eared snob, not hard, but enough to warn him of his future if he continued to cross Jim like that. The kick shocked Spock, and for a second Jim thought he was going to tell, but he simply turned his eyes back to his food and ignored Jim.

Smirking because of his newest victory, Jim decided to eat, if he knew his mother right she wouldn’t allow him to eat anything as soon as they were home.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, besides the occasional questions directed at the kids, the adults were occupied talking about work, which bored Jim.

Eventually they split and Jim could once again get out of the horrible straightjacket, which his mother called nice clothes.

“I’m really disappointed in you Jim, I had hoped you’d behave and at least exchange a few words with Spock- he’s a really nice boy.” Jim had a few things he’d liked to tell his mother, but didn’t want to tempt fate so he said nothing, simply stood there until she was done and he could lock himself in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, so I hope there aren't too many issues with the grammar.
> 
> Again, it might take time for me to add new chapters seeing that this is not the only thing I'm writing.

Winona knew that if Jim was determined not to do something, it was almost impossible to force him into it. His behaviour could easily be traced back to the way she always praised his father, making every other man seem like they were worthless. She couldn’t help wondering that if she had done something different, treated him different, that he might have turned out different.

Her thoughts were cut short when her phone rang, showing Sarek’s name. After taking a deep breath she pressed the answer button, and responded with a soft but exhausted voice.

“How is he?” Smiling because the first thing he asked about was Jim she gave him a report of what happened once they returned. “Don’t worry; I’m sure that once the shock passes he’ll come around.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure; he’s determined not to like anyone who’s not his father.”

“His father was a hero, and he had never met him, it can’t be easy for any child, especially someone with such a strong will as James. He feels cheated because he never met him, so every man who comes near him is a threat to his view of his father.” Winona smiled; Sarek was like no other man she’s met, he actually cared about Jim.

Most men weren’t interested in her son, not enough to care that he might get hurt. “Do you think he’ll accept you?” she asked, hoping he somehow was psychic and knew for sure.

“He might respect me enough to let us be together, and to ask me for help if he ever needs it, but he’ll never see me as anything but your new husband. It’s a different tale for my son. He knows James is having a hard time accept changes, but unlike me he doubts James will ever let us in.”

“Is it wrong of me to like your son better than mine?” Winona joked.

“It’s not wrong, but it wouldn’t be fair. I’m sure that James will mature as he grows older.”

“Let’s hope, if his behaviour worsens I can’t imagine that things will end well for him.” It was sad to think such things about her only son, but it was the truth. She feared that if he never got his act together his life would not be happy.

“I’m sure everything will be fine, just give him time. I have to go to bed; there is an early morning meeting which I can’t miss.”

“Yes, I have some things I must take care of tomorrow as well, so I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

“Good night Winona.” His voice was calm, and while Vulcan’s were proud and thought they managed to hide every emotion, Winona could hear the care in his voice.

“Good night, Sarek.”

After their conversation with Sarek she felt less stressed about Jim. There wasn’t much she could do, not until he was calm and was able to listen without having another fit. Tired because of their argument, Winona went up to her room where she would change and go to bed, the next day was filled with new opportunities, and she wanted to be well rested before tackling the challenges that came with the opportunities.

-

When Jim woke up the next morning he had completely forgotten about the dinner date as well as the argument he had with his mother. It wasn’t until he walked into the kitchen and saw the expression on his mother’s face that it all came back to him.

Knowing his mother he avoided eye contact and went straight to the cereal. She didn’t say a word while he prepared his own breakfast, neither when he sat down to eat it. The only thing she did say to him was that she was leaving for work, and that the neighbour would check upon him throughout the day.

Jim wasn’t a fool and knew that if he argued about having a babysitter after what happened the previous night he would be one step closer to military school, which could be the last step he had left. He wasn’t stupid, which was why he simply nodded and returned his attention to his breakfast.

Once his bowl was empty he grabbed the phone and called his friend.

“Hey, Bones, want to come over? Mom is out.”

“Sure, I’ll be there shortly.” Jim was glad that even if he lived in a no-man’s-land he had a friend as good as Bones, who would definitely take his side once he heard how insufferable the dinner with the Vulcan’s were. Running into the kitchen he looked for potato chips and soda, looking forward to a quiet day with his friend, not a friend of his mother and his snotty kid. 

“Are you sure they were that bad?” Bones asked once Jim finished his story of what happened the previous night.

“Ok, so they might not have laughed directly at me, but I’m sure that pointy eared brat laughed of me once they left. He’s probably at home right now thinking that I was stupid.”

“Probably, especially after the way you behaved. If I didn’t know you I’d probably think you’re stupid as well.” Bones leaned over to the bowl of chips, expressionless.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I am, but unlike you I know how it is to have a stepfamily, and it’s rarely as bad as you first think it is.”

“Only because you’ve accepted it doesn’t mean I have to. And your situation isn’t the same; your stepfamily isn’t Vulcan.”

“Sometimes they sure feel like they are.” Both boys laughed, knowing all too well how strange some of Bone’s family members were at times. “But really, were they that bad?”

“Ok, so he wasn’t as bad as many other of the boyfriends she’s found, at least he talked at me like I was an actual human being, not a stupid child. His son is different, a snobby showoff. I’m sure that if he becomes my step brother he’ll make sure I know every day just how better he is at things, and you know I can’t stand that.”

“I know, you need to think you’re best, being around someone who actually is will simply destroy your ego.”

“Hey!” Jim yelled back as he threw a few of the chips at his friend.

“Come on, don’t waste perfectly good snacks.”

“Then don’t insult me.” Jim could see it in Bone’s smile that he had more insults ready to throw at him and was glad that he decided to keep them to himself.

“So, are you going to the fair?”

“Dunno, depending if mom decides to send me to military school or not.”

“You’re such a drama queen, she won’t send you away, she loves you too much. Even my stepmom wouldn’t be that cruel.”

“You don’t understand, she always goes through with her threats if I break her rules, some later than others, but always.”

“They maybe I should say goodbye now since you’ll be gone tomorrow.”

“Come on, you can’t honestly think I’m that bad.” Bones struggled to hold back the smile as he shrugged. “Idiot,” Jim laughed and threw another potato chip at Bones. “Come on, let’s play Space Invaders before mom gets back and makes me clean my room.”

Jim jumped out of his seat to find the joysticks and start the game, hoping that the game would take his thoughts off the ridiculous idea of him having a Vulcan stepfamily.


End file.
